Envisions and ties
by AllisonNoir
Summary: "When the memories couldn't be recalled, when the taken efforts couldn't be paid off, and even the survival is questinable, hanging on the smallest piece of past might mean the only possible way to remember..."


I played with the idea why Missy can't remember to things and then with the possibility to save her somehow. But I then realised her fate was written - wasn't it? And then there was the fact that he changed - so as The Doctor. And well, there was that scene what should have been extended... and things what should have been explained...so much questionable things... and then, I collected all of those issues and answered them, all of them. And here we are now. Welcome to the menu.

* * *

This is where I fall…

. . . . . .

The place was dusty, grey and burned. The air was full of metal scent, with amber scintillating sparkles - like millions and billions of tiny fire-flies would have danced around the man. But it wasn't that poetical or romantic. No, it was far, far away from it. What seemed as stars, flying tiny glow-worms, were in real the ions and the atoms of the exploded species - or at least the rest of them. At the moment, everything of them was mingling in the air, combined with the smoke of the fire. It was their fall. It was the place where they all were fallen.

He stepped carefully, loafing within the fallen ones, not caring with the numbers of them or how they looked like or what kind of beings they had belonged to – either aforetime or currently, according to what kind of designation they have run under their final form. He was just aiming the place where he had to go and didn't care with anything else. He had to find his target's location - at all hazards. The others, the surrounding haven't been important, never, at all. Not even letting himself to think about what one of the species had been before the whole utopistic procedure.

Otherwise it has been just the future - or the past - depending on how he has examined. And as every time when the past has met with the future, the war has been appeared. Just as no one could survive a battle within two completely differing centuries or millenia. Hereby no one could have lived it out, mainly not a confrontation with an upgraded form of the one's own species.

Unfortunately there has been ways to escape, to delay the faith but the death and the shadow of the war even that time has been there, likewise at every single moment of the history. He has never really understood why they couldn't have seen its impossibility – to believe constantly in the sweet, beloved hope. Like it would have been a kind goodness, who has had power over the actions. Seriously? Ridiculous.

It has been invariably the evolution. The answer for the question. Some people would never get it. But that wasn't the issue, it didn't matter. Not a bit. However he had to note that the attachments for the fairy tales, has been miserable and tedious. Waiting for the miracle, fondly believing in a phantom…

The ones who have seen the wars, the losses, the thoughts, the ideas, that ones could see the mechanism, the system of it, the necessity of the natural process - and they have understood it. The beauty of the bloodshed, the sacrifice - like the strokes on a painting. With vigorous amalgamation of the shading colours. Phenomenal. Even a hand master couldn't imagine such a magnificent synch what these kinds of masterpieces could maintain.

The finesse of the wars. The warm of the fire. Someone could feel it, someone could grow up to it. And there has been always and always the ones who have tried to resist to it. The doctors of the diseases. The supporters of the descending ones. Pathetic. But luckily since there have been thoughts, outstanding ideas from the others, there would be evermore viruses to spread. Viruses what would cause wars and lead everything to the unavoidable faith, the path to the future, to the change. To the better version of the universe.

And this place, this place hasn't been just a trap, a place where his lineage had been stucked. No, it has been a perfect replicate of the time itself, where the past, the present and the future have been combined floor by floor. It should have been examined. A perfect place to view the people, their behaviour, decades by decades. But someone had already done that. And it has been already the past for him. Even if the temptation was so strong to change on this fact. But on the other hand he couldn't let to himself to mess with his own history and timeline. And otherwise the influence of the paradoxes have already reached him. Two versions of him have been on the same place at the same time. It weakened him. Thus he had no other choice than to find her as soon as possible.

Or else he would die, twice in the same place - not even counting with the fact, he has been already dying.


End file.
